Til' Death Do Us Part
by mockingjaygranger
Summary: What happens when the Ministry of Magic introduce a Marriage Law? Is anyone happy with their pairings?
1. The Letters

A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse me from any mistakes!

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" bellowed Mrs Weasley. You could say it sounded like a herd of elephants the noise that proceeded it. All of the Weasley's, their partners and friends ran through the house to be the first at the table. Hermione on the other hand, waited until everyone had gone downstairs to make her way out of Ginny's room. When she arrived downstairs she realised how many people were there. There was; Bill and Fleur with their one year old daughter Victoire, Charlie and his girlfriend Samantha (Sam), Percy and his long-term girlfriend Audrey, George and Angelina, Fred, Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Neville, Teddy, Lee and Alicia then of course Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione was the last there obviously and everyone looked at her very oddly, as if they had missed something. But Hermione just shrugged it off and sat down next to Ginny. They ate copious amounts of food until they couldn't eat any more. As they finished eating, 16 owls flew through the window. One landed in front of everyone apart from Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy and Mr and Mrs Weasley. George's voice rang out as he shouted out "Well, should we open them?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, it's kind of a prologue just starting this story! The next chapter should be up today! (26/08/2012) So yeah! Please Review! :-D


	2. The Discussion

"I'll go first then?" said Charlie quietly. He opened it and then read it aloud.

"Mr Charles Weasley,

We are pleased to announce that a marriage law has been passed and therefore anyone between the ages of 16 and 50 who are not married should be wed with their paired partner in the next two months. Your pairing is Miss Samantha Law.

We hope this isn't too inconvenient,  
The Ministry of Magic."

Charlie then looked to Sam and smiled triumphantly, they were planning on getting married in the near future anyway, so this was an excuse to get married sooner. Sam checked her letter just to see if there was any mistake but thankfully there wasn't! Percy then declared that he should open his letter. His letter read the same as Charlie's but his pairing was Miss Audrey Valentine. Again, Audrey checked her letter just in case and she was of course paired with Mr Percy Weasley! She sighed in relief. George then opened his, he was paired with Miss Angelina Johnson! He grabbed Angelina's hands and started jumping up and down, "Someone's happy to be paired with me" Angelina exclaimed. George just grinned. Fred was next, he opened his letter and read it and then his eyes widened in shock and he looked up and glanced around the room. His voice shook as he said "H-hermione" then his voice got stronger, "I'm paired with Hermione" Ron stood up "What? No! We were meant to be together! No!" Hermione by this time had ran out of the burrow and had gone to sit by the big oak tree in the garden. No one had noticed. She was crying like there was no tomorrow. This couldn't be right. "I can't be paired with Fred, he won't want me!" she whispered to herself. She burst into tears again. She then opened her letter just to check. But there is was, in black and white. 'Your pairing is Mr Frederick Weasley'. "I can't be that bad can I?" Hermione whipped her head around to her 'fiancé' standing staring at her with teary eyes. "I suppose not, it was just the initial shock..." Fred sat down in front of her and took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes and began to speak, "Look Hermione, I know you don't want to get married to me, but I will never ever do anything to hurt you, I will try and be the best husband you have ever had" she blushed at this. "I will care for you until my dying days, and who knows? Maybe we will fall in love, and have gorgeous kids with bushy ginger hair." Hermione had tears running down her face, Fred was unsure if they were 'happy' or sad tears. She suddenly leant across and kissed Fred on the cheek, then stood up. She offered her hand to Fred and he graciously accepted, he stood up and they walked back to the burrow, hand in hand. As they walked into the house every head turned. Ron looked like he had been crying. Luna was nowhere to be seen and Teddy and Victoire were playing in the corner. Ginny looked down at Fred and Hermione's joint hands and started grinning like an idiot. They'd found out that Ron and Luna had been paired and Harry and Ginny had also been paired. Ron was upset about both Hermione not being with him and being forced to marry Luna. Luna was different. Good different, but still different. Still, no one knew what nargles or wrackspurts were, and there was no doubt that anyone ever would apart from Luna. But as soon as Ron jumped up and starting shouting about having to be paired with her, Luna ran home. No one has heard from her since. Everyone had started shouting obscene things at Ron after he had upset his now "Fiancée" within 2 minutes of being engaged. Well… Everyone could already tell that their marriage was going to be a good one.


End file.
